Kisses
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: A collection of moments when England found herself kissing her fellow nations. Hints of WorldXfemEngland


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime series do not belong to me**

Kisses

**First**

England was not a happy bunny. That stinking frog was going to pay dearly for the Christmas "present" he had given her. That perverted bastard had the gall to send her the skimpiest lingerie she'd ever seen along with a picture of him winking. She was going to kill him. She spotted him speaking to Canada and she marched up to him.

"What the hell were you thinking of when you sent me that disgusting gift?" The pervert actually looked confused.

"I take it you did not like my present Angleterre?" Her cheeks burnt red and her fist itched to punch him.

"Of course not!" He put his hand on his cheek and hummed.

"Then I will have to give you another instead." There was a devilish gleam in his eye which she didn't like the look of.

"What do you me-." Her sentence was cut off as Francis moved forward and captured her mouth in a kiss. For a few moments the world slowed down and all she was aware of was the man in front of her. Before reality set in and she jumped back rubbing her mouth furiously with her sleeve. He bowed gallantly and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas." He was about to leave when a fist connected with his jaw and he was sent flying into a wall.

"That was my first kiss you frog!"

**Spell**

Norway blinked as he took in a sight not many had ever seen. Abigail Kirkland A.K.A. England who was a complete and utter tomboy, which she never let anyone forget, was jumping up and down with excitement and squealing. Now anyone who knew the female nation would be shocked at her behaviour and wonder if the apocalypse was coming. After all she was known for her short temper and patience which would usually lead to her punching first and talking later.

What they didn't realise was that Abigail had just discovered an ancient spell book hidden in her attic. The fairies had been playing up around a dusty old box and in it she had found this treasure from long ago. Naturally this required some celebration which explained why she was currently resembling a hyper rabbit. Even Norway was slightly put off by his partner-in magic's behaviour. The tiny troll next to him hopped onto his shoulder.

"You know that spell book might have come with a curse. She might be under a spell herself to cause this unusual behaviour." Norway frowned at this; it made sense and those old spells could be dangerous.

"What do you suggest?" He asked the troll. The creature whispered in his ear and Norway felt his face burn red. What the troll had said was logical but still he didn't want to lose an important part of his anatomy either. How many had wanted to do the same?

England jumped next to him and before he realised what he was doing he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. Their lips met and he savoured the feeling. When he let her go she was as red as him.

"W-Why did you do that?" Her voice was soft and he let out a sigh of relief, she didn't look mad at him.

"The best way to break a spell is with a kiss correct?" If anything she turned redder but nodded her head slowly.

**Food**

"I don't think I'll ever understand your fascination with this thing." She said as she held up the tomato and examined it. Spain shook his head and took it off of her.

"It is one of the greatest foods in the world." England snorted and turned her head back up to the sun. One good thing about visiting Spain was the weather.

"Give me a good leg of lamb any day." She rubbed some of the sun tan lotion on her arms. They had gone to visit the beach and she was in a simple blue one-piece swimming piece. Antonio ran one eye over her curvy figure and inwardly wished that she wouldn't wear that baggy old army uniform everywhere.

"My face is up here." His eyes snapped up to her eyes which were sparking with annoyance. "God, you're just a bad as the frog." He shrugged and sat back on the deck chair knowing that the rivalry between him and Abigail was far less intense as the ongoing battle between her and Francis.

"You should relax Abby." Her eyebrow twitched at the remark and obliviously he bit into the tomato. Before he could bite it again she snatched it from him and stuck out her tongue. He pouted and reached out to take it back but before he could she bit into it herself. He froze as she took another bite.

"Not bad but I still think my scones are better." She carried on eating and he stared at her before a low smile spread on his face. Just wait till he told France he had kissed England (indirectly) and she had accepted it (sort of).

**Passionate**

Denmark watched with amusement as the fiery nation oohed and ahhed at the city of Copenhagen. It never ceased to amaze him that the small half island nation was able to withstand so much and there had been a point when she had ruled an enormous empire across the world. She had scars though from battles lost and wars which took their toll on any nation; they had hardened her nature and turned her into the fighter they knew today.

He remembered fighting her himself; back when the Vikings had been the strongest presence in Europe and his blood began to boil with the memory of battles long since passed; when he had charged into battle with his men bringing his axe down on a warriors skull and shouting to the gods for luck. His eyes trailed over her curvy form. Her flashing green eyes always seemed to show her deepest feeling and with her blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail he could appreciate the attractive face she had. He'd never been good at thinking things through and when he wanted something he usually took it.

"What are you-" England began before her lips met the Danes. There was nothing soft or gentle and it stirred something primal within her. She remembered. How could she forget their battles and fights? She kissed him back and wouldn't let him dominate her, wouldn't let him win. Her hands clenched in his jacket and his arms trapped her waist. She broke it off and her breath was coming out in pants so was his. Normally she would have slapped him for that smug grin on his face but it wouldn't be fair because she was wearing the exact same smile on hers.

**Gratitude**

She was not upset. That was the mantra that England repeated in her head as she sat on a chair with a drink in her hand. So no-one had invited her to dance. Big deal. It wasn't as if she was jealous of the other female nations who looked so pretty and elegant waltzing around the room. She wasn't bothered by the fact that the other nations seemed too scared of her to even approach her. Nor was she depressed about the amount of effort she had put into dressing up which no-one seemed to notice. She was fine. Still if she gripped the wine glass any harder it was going to break.

Northern Italy was having a great time. They were serving pasta at the ball and the music was amazing. Everyone was having a good time and they all looked happy. He smiled until his eyes caught sight of the figure sitting in the corner. It was England. Italy frowned a bit when he saw the sad look on her face. She was looking at the dancing couples. Maybe she wanted to dance too. He walked over to the country and stuck out his hand.

"Ve...Would you like to dance England?" She looked up and he could see the surprise on her face. Unsure if that was good or bad he waited for her to move. Slowly she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her up.

"Ve! You look really pretty tonight." A smile appeared on her face and she tugged at the purple fabric of her dress. A new song began and he lead her to the ballroom. Now he may not know how to fight or work hard but he could dance with the best of them. England was surprised at how graceful he was but she thoroughly enjoyed the slow sweeping ballroom dance.

At the end she enveloped the Italian in a soft hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

**Moonlight**

She laughed as another firework lit up the sky. It was Chinese new year and China had invited a couple of nations over to celebrate. The silk Qipao she wore was quite comfortable and the fireworks were spectacular. The food was tasty (not as good as hers) and America was preoccupied with something stupid so she was able to enjoy the silence. She'd gone out to the balcony and was admiring the display. The moon wasn't quite full but was bright enough to stand out against the night.

"I was wondering where you'd got to aru." She turned to see China step out behind her. She smiled and pointed at the sky.

"Sorry, I wanted to get a better look at the fireworks."

"They are quite beautiful aru." She nodded and looked back up as another shower of sparks filled the night. China snook a discrete look in her direction and congratulated whoever had sent her the dress; it suited her perfectly. Their relationship had never been easy, not with the whole issue over Hong Kong but he hoped it would improve. She interested him. She was strong and tough but he'd also seen her cry and looking so fragile as if one touch would shatter her. Then there were times when she looked so beautiful no other women could compare like right now. With the moon shining down on her and a smile on her face. England started at the hand on her cheek and blinked when China turned her head toward him.

"I apologize in advance." She wondered at his meaning before he kissed her under the moon in a sky full of fireworks.

**Shy**

Kiku was taking a stroll around the building where the summit was taking place taking comfort from the peace and quiet of his surroundings. He'd left when America had started on his newest plan about saving the earth from global warming by building a giant fan over the north pole to keep it cool. He sighed, the ideas seemed to get more and more ridiculous each time it always astounded him that Alfred was one of the most powerful countries in the world. He carried on walking before his feet stopped. Sitting on a bench a little way down the path was England. She was singing something and just staring into space. At his approach however, she stopped and turned to him.

"Hello Japan. Are you escaping form that idiot's speech as well?" He nodded and she moved up along the bench.

"Well have a seat then." She turned back to whatever she was staring at and Japan slowly sat down next to her. They had a strong relationship but he still wasn't used to conversing with her. The silence stretched between them and he started to sweat, what if she was waiting for him to speak?

"It's a lovely day isn't it." She said and he nodded his agreement. He admired England a lot. Despite the preconceptions that women were weak and had no place in war she had risen to defend her people time and time again. How did he show this admiration?

"E-England-san-." She turned and smiled.

"You can call me Abigail if you want Kiku uh Kiku-kun." Colour rushed to his face at the familiarity but managed to nod anyway.

"A-Abigail-san how do your people show admiration?" Her face scrunched up as she pondered his question.

"Well we hug or give a present or kiss, just something like that. Or we just say it." He nodded and moved forward. She felt his mouth brush against her lips before he stood up and bowed.

"Gomenasai." He practically ran away and she just touched her lips with a bemused expression on her face.

**Accident**

Damn her height! She couldn't reach the top shelf of the bookcase where the last copy of Wuthering Heights was. Stretching she could just brush the bottom of the spine but it was useless. She was just too short. God forbid if the others found out about this. She'd always tried to prove that she could do anything they could do even if she was a girl. Anything apparently except get down a book.

"Are you in need of assistance England?" She craned her head round to see Germany watching her from the side a blank expression on his face. She huffed and shook her head.

"No thank you." Her tone was clipped and she stretched even harder. Now it was just plain humiliating. Her face burned knowing that she had an audience.

Germany crossed his arms and observed the frustrated woman with a calm gaze. It was slightly funny watching her struggle and the side of his mouth twitched into a smile. She looked cute, though he still liked his face as it was so he didn't say it out loud. She needed to learn how to accept help. He stepped forward and easily grabbed the book she was stretching for.

"Tall bastard." She muttered and he looked down at her. She spun around. They had both underestimated the distance between them. He was quite close to her and she was pressed between between him and the bookcase. So when she looked up and he looked down their mouths met in an unplanned kiss. She didn't move and it was him who scrambled back with a red face; Wuthering Heights held in his hands. She gulped and straightened her uniform.

"Can I have the book please?"

**Sweet**

Canada gulped as he paced the floor. It was England's birthday today and he wanted to give her the present in his hand. It as quite early in the morning so none of the other nations had dropped by yet. He hoped that she wouldn't mistake him for America. Last year his brother had bought her a "I'm with stupid T-shirt" and a burger. She hadn't liked them and would still put on the shirt whenever she went to a meeting with Alfred.

The door creaked open and he saw a disgruntled looking England standing in her pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes and stared at him. It was a fact that only a couple of nations knew but England could not get angry before she had breakfast so it was the safest time to talk to her.

"Morning Matthew. What are you doing?" He looked at his feet and held out the wrapped box in his hand.

"Uhh...Umm. H-Happy Birthday Abigail." She took the box and untied the bow. She peeled off the paper and blinked in surprise. It was a silver picture frame with a photo from the last commonwealth meeting. England was stood in the middle with Canada at her side surrounded by the others. There was a big smile on her face from being surrounded by family and she'd had a great time. She looked up at the nervous Canada and smiled.

"I love it."

"Y-You do?" She nodded. Canada let out a sigh of relief only to suck it back in when England placed a soft kiss on his lips.

**Farewell**

She wanted Russia out of her house. Her boss, Alfred's and his were finalizing a treaty against Germany but the nation was making her twitchy in her home. America couldn't see the danger in this alliance; maybe he didn't want to but she could. The coldness in those violet eyes scared her though she didn't dare let him know.

"Aren't you happy about this alliance England da?" She gave him a tight smile and nodded head. He knew she didn't trust him; there were rumours coming out of Russia of death camps and fear. Surely if that was true it would affect Ivan she stared into his eyes for a long time and she was able to catch a glimpse of the pain and blood. The terror and death. She stepped back with widened eyes. How could he stand it? His people...Russia was destroying itself.

"I must be off..da. Thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps one day you will come visit me da?" For a moment empathy swamped her and her fear momentarily disappeared. He always had to appear strong because if someone saw what was beneath he would crumble. In her heart she grieved for the nation and his people. She moved forward and awkwardly pulled him into a hug (not easy given his height).

"I enjoyed having you as a guest." Her voice sounded hollow but she didn't let go. It wasn't much but it was all she could give in. She met his strange violet eyes with her own and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Good Luck...Goodbye." She let her arms fall and watched him leave her house.

**AN: My 2nd hetalia one-shot! I borrowed the idea and some of the prompts from Tatsumaki-sama who did hers on Fem!Canada. I just changed the characters and moments. It got unexpectedly grim at the end. My world history isn't great and I hope the characters where in character. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
